1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for outputting power from a crankshaft, including a flywheel and a spline piece which are coaxially coupled to an end of a crankshaft to permit power to be output through the spline piece.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A power output system is conventionally known from Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 138107/88, in which a common engine for a boat is commonly used in an inboard engine system including a crankshaft disposed horizontally and in an outboard engine system including a crankshaft disposed vertically.
A power output system is also conventionally known from Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No.21509/91, which includes a flywheel and a transmission shaft coupled to a lower end of a crankshaft which is disposed vertically.
If power is output from an end of the crankshaft at which the flywheel is mounted, as in one embodiment of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 138107/88, or as in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No. 21509/91, a problem of a torsional vibration to a power output shaft (corresponding to an end of the crankshaft in the prior art, and the spline piece in the present invention) by the flywheel is reduced, which is convenient as a measure to counter vibration.
Further, a power output system is conventionally known from Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No.120831/83, which includes a spline piece mounted at a lower end of a crankshaft which is opposite from a flywheel, so that power is output.
In the power output system described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No.138107/88, the direction of outputting power from the crankshaft is different when the crankshaft is disposed horizontally and when the crankshaft is disposed vertically and for this reason, it is necessary to adjust the rotational direction in a driven side which receives power from the engine. In the power output system described in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No.21509/91, a transmission is integrally incorporated immediately below the flywheel and hence, in its intact condition without modification, the mountability of the power output system to another industrial machine is poor and is poor in general purpose properties, and any technique for coupling another equipment in place of the transmission is not disclosed at all. In the system described in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No. 120831/83, the flywheel is mounted on the opposite side from the spline piece, which is inconvenient for preventing vibration.